The Power of Envy
by Justanotherfangirl3000
Summary: Rose Weasley has been in love with Scorpius Malfoy ever since she met him. But when she spots him kissing another girl during fifth year, how will she react?This is my first fanfic so please review with any constructed criticism. Also, please ignore my awful summary. Thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1

Until now, I'd never considered the fact that Scorpius might not like me. I'd been madly in love with him for as long as I could remember. Something about him was magnetic. He was so infuriating, but so endearing all at the same time. He was smart and kind, nothing like you'd expect a Slytherin to be. His messy, blonde hair and piercing green eyes were so very mesmerizing. I couldn't help but fall in love. Sure, he'd never liked me as anything more than a friend, but that didn't mean he couldn't. That is, until I saw him snogging another girl.

Yes, it's true. Today was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. After getting some chocolate frogs at Honeydukes, I decided to go get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. I never expected to find Scorpius snogging Piper Tyler. Piper was, by far, the most annoying girl ever to walk the face of the planet. She was a Hufflepuff in my year, unfortunately. Piper claimed to have natural blonde hair, but her dark brown eyebrows begged to differ. She was one of those girls who only worried about boys, not school. All she cared about was her friends, not her family. We were complete opposites, in almost everyway. Needless to say, I wasn't to pleased to see Scorpius snogging _her._

I stood by the door, unable to move, or even think. There was Scorpius, _my _Scorpius, with some other girl. A wave of fury crashed down on me, and it was utterly unavoidable. My face grew scarlet as I glared daggers at them. Scorpius looked up and waved. He _waved. _The bloody git. Finally, my brain and body connected, and I stormed out the door. I was halfway back to the school when I heard him calling after me.

"Rose! Rose! Wait up!"

"Leave me alone!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe you'd go out with _her_!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Use your head, Malfoy!"

"Why are you calling me that? You only call me that when you're angry."

"Duh!"

"Oh, c'mon Rose! You have absolutely no right to be mad at me for going out with a girl!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really! Honestly, Rose! You can't control everything I do! You're being a total brat!"

"Am I?"

"Yes! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'm not the snogging some stupid Hufflepuff!"

"Piper is _not _stupid! I can't believe you're being so judgmental!"

I said nothing. Clearly, Scorpius had no idea what he was talking about. I just shuffled into the great hall, moving as quickly as I could. But that didn't keep him from following me and continuing to rant on about me. It didn't lower the volume of his voice either. In fact, I think it raised it.

"Lately you've just been so moody and rude! You've always been like that. When we were younger, I figured it was just an annoying habbit, but I guess it just got worse over time! I don't even know why I'm still friends with you sometimes! Who would want to be friends with a snotty girl like you?"

By now, people were starting to stare. But I continued marching on. The stairs seemed to last _forever. _I had to get away from Scorpius. Now. I wasn't sure I could restrain my anger any longer.

"Just because you're a super smart Ravenclaw prefect doesn't give you the right to call other people stupid when they're not! Piper's not stupid, you are! Lately you've been acting like a bloody idiot!"

I turned on the spot to face Scorpius. We were standing eye to eye because he was two steps below me. I was _not _going to let him criticize me anymore/

"**Shut Up!" **I growled.

"_Make me._"

A surge of power ran through me. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't hold myself back. With my emotions overflowing, I grabbed his face and kissed him. And suddenly that spark, that spark I'd known about for years, it became a flame. And that flame was the most magical thing I'd ever felt..

"You're wish is my command."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know, I know, that was an awful cliffhanger. I just wanted to see if I got a positive response before I continued or not. Which, luckily I did. Thanks for my reviewers! I really appreciate it! This chapter will be from Scorpius' point of view. Enjoy!**

My relationship with Rose had always been a little… odd. I'd never quite been able to pin point my feelings for her. Yes, we'd always been friends. We were never the enemies everyone expected us to be. But still, I'd never quite been able to define just what Rose was to me. That didn't become any easier after she kissed me.

To say that she took me by surprise, would be a complete understatement. I just stood there, unable to speak or talk. Rose had walked off, acting almost as if nothing had happened. I spent the whole night trying to figure out just what led up to that kiss. I mean, I hadn't exactly been in the best mood at the time. In fact, I'd been rather rude. Extremely rude, actually. Why on earth would I be so rude to a friend? To protect a girl I didn't even like that much? It made no sense.

It's not that I didn't like Piper, it's just that, I don't know. I don't know why I didn't really like her. She was pretty and smart and very sweet. But, it'd felt like something had held me back from really getting to know her. Maybe that thing was Rose.

When I entered the great hall the next morning, everyone was staring and whispering. Gossip sure does travel fast here at Hogwarts. I tried not to pay attention, but it was rather difficult. I quickly sat down next to Albus and started eating.

Now, you need to know, that Al gets right to the point. No matter what. So when I sat down, he didn't hesitate to mention the previous days events.

"I heard you snogged my cousin." He stated simply. I felt my cheeks flush, but managed to stay calm.

"Actually, she snogged me."

"Were you surprised?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. Well, no one else was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously she's mad for you. And it's pretty clear you like her too."

"Its is?'

"Course. I think you're the only person who hasn't figured it out."

"I think I would know if I fancied Rose."

"Oh please, mate. No you wouldn't. C'mon, you're sixteen. Why do you think you've never been on a date 'til yesterday?"

"I don't now."

"Because you fancy Rose."

I spent all morning thinking about what Al said. Was it true? Did I fancy Rose and not even know it? Well, it would make sense. Rose was beautiful with her deep red curls brushing just above her shoulders. She was also brilliant, just like her mum was. She must be the smartest witch in school. Plus, she was funny without even trying. And she was sweet, especially when…

"Scorpius?" asked Piper, interrupting me from my thoughts. It was the last class of the day, Herbology. It was my only class with Hufflepuff, and the first time I'd seen Piper since yesterday.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"I heard about what happened."

"Oh."

"You fancy her, don't you?"

"Y-yes. I think I do." Piper let out a small sigh.

"I suspected as much."

"I'm sorry, Piper. Really."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Love has a mind of it's own."

She smiled kindly at me, gave a small wave, then left the greenhouses. I hadn't even noticed class was over. But, I was glad it was. I had to talk to someone.

It was as though I had an epiphany. I fancied Rose Weasley. I had for a long, long time. There was just something about Rose that was so unlike anyone I'd ever met. Maybe, over time, I'd figure out just what it was about Rose that was so alluring. But first, I'd have to find her.

I dashed through the courtyard, then into the castle. I zipped up to the seventh floor. Finally, I arrived to the entrance for Ravenclaw Tower. That's where I realized I couldn't get any further. I'd have to wait. Rose had to show up sometime, right? Right.

**Author's Note: Okay! That's the second chapter. I'm thinking one more, from Rose's perspective. Possibly a final one after that, but it depends where the next chapter takes me. Thanks again for the reviews! **

**Also Thanks to the guest that pointed out my previous mistake. Rose I supposed to be, a Ravenclaw, not a Gryfindoor. I just didn't realize that I'd said Gryfindoor tower, not Ravenclaw. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks again for my reviewers! I'm so glad I got such a positive reaction! This chapter will be from Rose's perspective. Enjoy!**

I didn't regret kissing Scorpius. Yes, it'd been an impulsive decision, but that didn't mean it was a bad one. I'd never denied my feelings for him, but I'd never admitted them either. It felt good to finally show my true feelings, even if it wasn't done in the best way. I couldn't hold it back any longer. If Scorpius didn't feel the same way, then so be it. It was probably best I found out now anyways.

I wanted to talk to Scorpius, but I didn't know what to say. So, I guess you could say I avoided him. But, it wasn't really that difficult. We had no classes together the next day, so that made it a whole lot easier. Then, after class, I just went to the library to study. Scorpius never ever sets foot in the library. Why, I don't really know.

Honestly though, I didn't get much studying done. I tried to convince myself that everything would work out, that I didn't need to worry. But, I was notorious for going into panic mode. How could I not? I mean, what if I had just ruined our entire friendship? What if he didn't like me back? I almost convinced myself I'd be fine if he didn't. Almost. There was no way I would be fine if he didn't feel the same way. When you're in love with someone, especially for so long, you become so attached to the feeling. Forcing myself not to love Scorpius anymore would not be an easy thing to do. I've felt that emotion for such a long time, I don't know if I'd be able to give it up.

At about eight o'clock, I finally decided it was hopeless. I would never get any studying done. So, I made my way back up to the Ravenclaw Tower. I had not expected to find Scorpius asleep in the corridor outside the entrance. That much, was true.

"Scorpius?"

His eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment to register where he was. Suddenly, a grin spread across his face. He leapt to his feet. I stared at him wide eyed. What was going on?

"Rose!"

Then, we had our second kiss ever. Only this time, he kissed me. It was a lot different than the first, softer. But still, just as powerful. We pulled away from each other. He smiled down at me as I felt my cheeks flush.

"Erm- Hello." I muttered.

"Hello." Scorpius whispered back.

"What're you doing here?"

"Well, I had to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

**Author's Note: ****I'm sorry to tell you, but I think this may be the last chapter. I could keep going, but I'm not quite sure where I would go with the story next. Some ideas would be great! Also, I might be doing a companion piece, but I haven't decided yet. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! This is not another chapter, just a note from me! I decided to end the story here. But, I'm probably going to do a sequel or companion piece or whatever you wanna call it where Rose tells her parents about her dating Scorpius, but I haven't really worked it out yet. So make sure to keep an eye out for my next piece! Thanks :)**


End file.
